


Sweet Reunion

by midnightseashell14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual ABO dynamics, Fluff, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: All at once he knew him. His mate. The love of all his lives. Their souls that had found each other and decided that they would always reunite. In all lives, in all times and in all universes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



> A gift for hullosweatpea as part of the Profound Bond Exchange! I hope you enjoy it!

“C’mon Sammy, why do I have to be here? It’s the asscrack of dawn.” Dean protested. 

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother and continued to walk straight towards the large grouping of booths at the end of the short and gravel parking lot. 

“Would you stop whining? We're already here anyway. And you really should know where your ingredients come from shouldn’t you? Isn’t that part of you chef… code or whatever.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. 

“Okay, first of all don’t call it a chef’s code. That sounds stupid and it’s not a real thing. And besides I do know where all my stuff comes from! You’re the one in charge of buying the stuff and I know you wouldn’t settle for anything that doesn’t meet you hippy dippy organic standards.”

Sam waited and quirked his eyebrow at his brother, who folded his arms and pouted.

“And I don’t whine.” Sam let out a loud guffaw at that one.

“Sure you don’t, Dean. Sure you don’t.”

Dean uncrossed his arms and sped up to get ahead of his little brother. 

“I need to talk with that Alpha of yours. Make sure she kicks your ass once in a while.”

Sam's face took on a slightly dreamy quality. 

“Eileen agrees with me that you should come and help pick out the food once and a while. After all we’re not the chef’s. We try our best but our knowledge only goes so far. Besides once I start at the firm I won’t have as much time to help you.”

The last few words were tinged with the faint aroma of disappointment. Dean let out a small growl that was equal parts admonishment and comfort.

“You quit that right now Sammy. I’m really damn proud of you for getting that position. Besides it wasn’t like you were gonna work in the bakery forever. This isn’t like last year when we started, we have steady business now and it keeps on growing. I appreciate you helping me get it off the ground but things are different now. You’re all grown and mated. Time to make your life for yourself, the way you want it.”

Sam ducked his head and almost managed to hide his small smile behind his hair. His brother was a jerk but he always put Sam’s happiness above his own. 

Dean nodded decisively as Sam’s scent became more content. The two continued their trek towards the booths.

“You’re right, Dean. And hey maybe with me gone you can find yourself someone.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he avoided Dean’s attempted swat to his head. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Sammy. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Dean wasn’t opposed to meeting someone but he wasn’t going to go out of his way looking for it either. He was a go with the flow kind of guy, if it happened it happened. 

Conversation stalled as they walked the last small stretch to the large gathering of stalls at the farmers market. They passed the first few booths that were selling homemade sweaters, antiques, jewelry and other knick knacks and headed straight for the food stalls.

After a while Dean was starting to enjoy himself, even if he would never admit it to Sam. It was nice to be surrounded by all the fresh smells and smiling faces. He turned away from the cheese stall he had been pursuing to see that Sam had gone on ahead and was by a stall selling flowers and plants. The big sap was probably getting something for Eileen. 

A lot of people probably thought it was weird for an omega to buy gifts for his Alpha but Dean had always raised Sam to ignore that gendered bullshit. Sam was the doting type and Eileen liked being doted on. It was a partnership of equals, not an ownership. He was infinitely grateful that his brother’s True Mate had turned out to be someone as kickass as Eileen. If anyone ever tried to insult Sam for being a non typical omega Dean wouldn’t even have to step in. Eileen would rip them a new one by herself.

And yeah maybe their relationship made him a bit wistful sometimes, but he really did believe that you couldn’t force that kind of thing. If you were meant to be you would find each other. He would never tell that to Sam when he tried to set him up though. His little brother would tease him forever if he knew that Dean was a hopeless romantic.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and spotted a booth selling honey and other bee products. He licked his lips and made his way to the booth. He loved incorporating honey into his recipes. It gave everything a much fuller flavor profile and texture. 

He also had to admit he was impressed by all of the varieties the booth sold. Flavored honey, infused honey, medicinal honey, it was pretty amazing. 

“Can I help you with anything?” A deep rich voice asked.

Dean smelled him before he saw him. Honey, fresh cut grass and a slight citrus tang. He smelled like a beautiful summer’s day. He smelled like love and home and all good things. 

He heard a gasp that matched his own and knew that the omega in front of him had also caught a whiff of his scent. 

He raised his head and locked his eyes onto the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Beautiful messy black hair, full pink lips and deep blue eyes. He could feel the blissful, moony smile that was spreading on his face but was powerless to stop it. That was okay. His omega was the same.

Dean put out his hand palm face up. 

The beautiful omega in front of him hesitated only for a moment before placing his hand on his. 

All at once Dean was overwhelmed. It felt as if a million threads escaped his body to combine with the other man’s. 

All at once he knew him. His mate. The love of all his lives. Their souls that had found each other and decided that they would always reunite. In all lives, in all times and in all universes. 

The reunion of their souls was a powerful thing. Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing. How could he when his mate’s soul was the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

Gradually the blinding, overwhelming feeling eased. It didn’t lessen by any means but simply… relaxed didn’t seem the right word, but it was as close as he could get.

The two stood there smiling at one another.

“Heya Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
